Without Precedent
by ParlourTricks
Summary: Bella Swan is a brilliant, beautiful law student who snags her dream job at Cullen, Platt, & Hale right out of school. Edward Cullen is the privileged youngest son of the dynastic Cullen family, also new at the firm. Will sparks fly? The jury's still out!
1. Statement of Intention

BPOV

I walked out of a classroom for the last time ever. I, Bella Swan, had just completed my last exam in my last course in my last year of law school. My complex litigation seminar had been a real bitch (and so was my instructor, Professor Volturi), but I had done it. Three long years of reading until I feel asleep drooling on my textbooks, studying until my eyes crossed in my head, arguing until my blood pressure rose to unacceptable levels, and mainlining coffee until I was sure my pounding heart would beat right out of my chest was about to pay off.

I whipped my cell phone out of my satchel and smiled at the text message that was waiting for me. Charlie, my dad, had left a simple "Go get 'em, kid" text. I hit a button to call him as I walked out into the warm Manhattan day.

"Bells! I object!" he shouted in greeting. I chuckled a bit; my dad was still the goofball he had always been when I was growing up in teeny tiny Forks, Washington.

"Hi Charlie. I'm done. Really done."

"REALLY done?"

"I'm REALLY fucking done!" I yelled. I didn't care about the sidelong glances I received from my fellow Columbia University students. I would be the least interesting thing they saw _or_ heard today.

"Cripes, I'm so proud of you, kid. Are you doing anything tonight to celebrate?"

"Yeah, I think Ang and I are going for one last night out on the town before I head back to Washington. I still have a ton of packing to do and I'll probably begin shipping boxes to you tomorrow if that's okay. Will you still be able to pick me up from the airport on Sunday?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see you!"

"You too, dad. I'm going to head home and wrap my mind around the fact that I'm actually done with law school, okay? I love you and I'll see you in a few days."

"Love you too, Bells. Bye."

I disconnected the call and headed for the subway. Angela, a fellow law student and my roommate for the past three years, was waiting at our apartment. She had wrapped everything up yesterday and was impatiently waiting for my big finish so we could go out and celebrate. Tonight was Operation Get Laid. For both of us. What can I say? Law school takes a lot out of a girl, and sexin' someone up had not been at the top of my priority list for a very long time.

I walked up the stairs to our third floor apartment. I certainly wouldn't miss the sixty-three step trip, though I would miss being able to use it as my excuse for not really exercising.

I turned the key in the locks and let myself in. I could hear loud music coming from Angela's room. I threw my stuff on the floor and stepped out of my flats. A large envelope on the kitchen counter caught my interest, and my eyes widened as I recognized the crest on the upper left hand corner's return address information. It was from Cullen, Platt, & Hale and it was addressed to me!

I snatched the envelope up and lightly brushed my fingers over my name and address, drawing in a deep breath. I practically ran down our short hall to Angela's door and knocked loudly enough to be heard over the blaring music.

I barged in without waiting for a response. Angela looked up from her bed, where she was reading the new issue of Bon Appetit. Her face split into a giant smile as she jumped off the bed, grabbed me, and started jumping up and down.

"We're done! We're done! Oh my fucking god, did you ever think this day would come?" I laughed along with her exuberant display until we were both breathless and fell backwards onto her bed.

"So," I started. "What do you think could be in this envelope?"

Angela looked at me hopefully, knowing that the one thing I wanted most could be in that letter. On the other hand, everything I had been working toward for the past few years could be crushed with just a few words.

I had wanted to work at Cullen, Platt, & Hale since I read about them my first year of law school. They were located in Seattle and were one of the top law firms in the country. Not only did they hire brilliant lawyers, but they had a reputation of being good, ethical people. It was exactly the place I wanted to be, and I had spent many excruciating hours over the past few months wondering if I should even bother applying. Why would they want _me_? I had excellent grades and was graduating near the top of my class, but I was small town Bella Swan.

I had swallowed my self-doubt one night about four weeks ago (along with a nice pour of Woodford Reserve, neat) and completed the online application. I sent along my transcripts and several very nice letters of recommendation from professors past and present. I hoped that my near-flawless record and some pretty words would go as far as I needed them to. About a week later, I received a call asking if I was interested in a telephone interview. I very nearly dropped the phone and likely took too long to respond with a shaky, "yes, please!" before meshing out the details. Carlisle Cullen called me a few days after that, and I eventually flew out to Seattle for a face-to-face meeting. Everyone was so _nice_, from the receptionist to the firm's partners. I left wanting a job there more than I wanted to take my next breath.

Since then, I had driven myself absolutely fucking nuts over it. Obviously there were a million other law firms I could apply to, but there was only one I really wanted to be with.

I brought myself back to the present and Angela, who was looking at me expectantly. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was getting a little nauseous to boot. I rubbed my fingers across my forehead, stalling.

"What if it doesn't say what I want it to say?" I asked Ang.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Then you apply somewhere else. Bella, you're graduating from Columbia Law with a 3.95 GPA. You won a national Moot Court competition. You belong to more honor societies than anyone should have the decency to admit and you put in three times as many hours at the pro bono clinic than everyone else. You're the best debater I know and your brain has this really fucking annoying way of getting to the crux of an argument faster and smarter than everyone around you. Seriously. If Cullen doesn't want you, they've got some seriously rusty screws up there."

I exhaled dramatically, kissed Ang on the cheek for being the best pep-talker this side of the Hudson River, and slid my finger under the envelope's flap towards my future.

AN: this is my first crack at fan fiction, so let me know if you're interested in seeing where this goes. Edwards POV is next up, but it might take a few days to get into the character I want him to be. I know this is short, but I just wanted to get it out there.

PT


	2. Continuance

**Thanks for reading this little seedling and putting it on alert...I couldn't believe it! We'll see if it goes anywhere. If you're enjoying the ride, please let me know. I like constructive criticism, too, since this is my first rodeo. Also, do I need a beta? I don't know how these things work. If you're a beta and looking for some beta-type duties, let me know!**

**Rated M for a reason. Right now, it's just for language, but there will likely be some tart, tart lemons at some point down the line.**

**And I should have said this prior to the first chapter, but failed to do so: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the law firm of Cullen, Platt, & Hale is all mine. I'm waiting patiently for my royalty check.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"We have two new cases I think you'll find very interesting, Edward. The first is of a man who was wrongfully accused of murder. His original trial had a ton of holes in it – I'm talking Swiss cheese, man – but the sheriff wanted the death pinned on someone. He's been in jail for twelve years at this point, and we're working the case pro bono. The other is a land use issue."

I listened to my brother Emmett go on about the caseload I would be working on. I had just arrived back in Seattle from New Hampshire, where I recently finished my J.D. at Dartmouth. The expectation was that I would come work for Cullen, Platt, & Hale once I received my degree. It wasn't what I really wanted to do, but as a Cullen, you became a lawyer, and then you went to work for the law firm to which your name was attached.

It wasn't that I was against working here. It just didn't get my boxers in a twist; it didn't excite me. I wanted fame and notoriety, even if it meant I had to whore myself out for some cutthroat firm specializing in celebrity divorces. Seattle was not L.A. or New York. My parents and grandparents were decent people. Words like "ethical" and "kind" were tossed out in the same breaths as "Esme and Carlisle Cullen." But ethical and kind were kind of…boring.

My mind wandered to the receptionist, Jessica. She was pretty hot, if you liked simpering, tan women who wore too much eye makeup. I certainly wouldn't want to keep one of them overnight and have to deal with making conversation, but she might be good for some stress relief at some point down the road. I'd have to remember to turn on the charm when I saw her again, just to keep her in my back pocket.

I heard a heavy sigh next to me and looked up to see Emmett rolling his eyes. "Listen, Edward. At least pay attention, yeah? I know you'd rather be boning some piece in the back of your sexmobile, but during the week, this place owns you. Mom and dad are so ecstatically happy to have you back home, so please don't ruin it."

I apologized to my brother, because he was right on all accounts. Including the boning part.

It was weird for me to feel somewhat beholden to this place. I generally did what I wanted to do, when I wanted to do it. I did fine at Dartmouth, but a lot of that was because I had been exposed to this stuff since I was in the womb. I obviously had to study in order to stay in the program's good graces, but the place had an entire wing of the library with the Cullen name on it. Money and notoriety went a long way, and I was not above (or below) using my name to get what I wanted. That usually involved pussy, but also helped bump a couple of Bs up to As on my transcript when it really mattered.

And I wasn't a total dick. I loved my parents, my Grandfather Platt, and both of my siblings. But I didn't have the fire in my gut to change the world or make it a better place or any of that shit. I had never wanted for anything, and if I never worked a day in my life I would be more than fine. My Grandmother Platt had left each of her grandchildren a fortune when she'd died. I could have a very nice roof over my head, go out every night, buy cases and cases of the scotch I loved, and shower every new piece of ass with expensive gifts until I died and still have ridiculous amounts of cash left. It's just the way things were.

But all of that was irrelevant – it looked like I was going to make a semi-honest man out of myself. I would work my 9-5 job (which would likely end of being more of a 7am-9pm job), but my weekends were going to be for whatever piece of ass I could find out and about. Chicks were easy targets when you had Cullen genes, which included bedroom eyes and crazy hair that made the ladies want to run their fingers though it.

"…and we hired a recent graduate of Columbia Law. She's starting next week. You guys are about the same age. She's smokin' hot, but don't tell Rosalie I said so."

I turned my attention back to my brother, who was pointing out who resided in which office. We were stopped next to an empty office with "Isabella Swan" on the nameplate.

Rosalie breezed by at that moment and without stopping to acknowledge my presence, yelled, "I heard that, dimwit. You'll pay tonight."

Emmett grinned and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "She doles out the best punishments."

I grimaced and put my fingers in both ears, like I was five all over again. Rosalie was more than attractive, but my brother was the other half of that equation and I didn't want to imagine _**that**_ romping around the bedroom.

Emmett left me then, and I walked around the corner to my parents' office. How they shared an office was beyond me, because they literally spent nearly every waking (and sleeping) hour with one another. But they were disgustingly in love even after thirty years of marriage, and I knew they were a team in every sense of the word. Plus the shared space lent itself to easy afternoon delight, which I had unfortunately walked in on one summer day when I was interning in the office over break.

I knocked on the door and both mom and dad looked up. They were attractive and looked far younger than their ages. My mom's face broke into a magnificent smile as she jumped up to greet me. Dad's smile was more subdued, but I knew he was pleased I was here.

Mom wrapped her arms tightly around me and squeezed. I laughed at her enthusiasm and kissed her forehead. Dad shook my hand and gave me one of those half man-hug things.

"We're so glad you're here, son. I trust Emmett gave you the rundown of what's happening and what cases we're going to start you with?"

"Yeah, dad. Sounds like things have been going pretty well."

"They haven't been too shabby at all. I hope you're not disappointed with your small caseload. I figured you'd need time to study for the Bar exam, and you're pretty limited in what you can do before that anyhow."

Esme interrupted, grabbing my hand. "Are you free for dinner tonight? Come over to the house. I'll cut out of here early and I'll make those braised short ribs you love so much."

"And garlic mashed potatoes?" My mouth started to water. I had really, really missed my mom's cooking while I was in Hanover.

My mom smirked. "Of course, darling. Anything for my little boy."

"Har har. Okay, I'll see you guys tonight. Is 7:30 okay?" I wanted to go home and get a run in before heading over. I had some excess energy I needed to get rid of.

"Certainly. Come on over before then if you can swing it." With that, she kissed my cheek and plopped back into her desk chair. My dad smiled and said softly, "we're really glad you came home, son. See you tonight."

With that, I left the office and raced over to my precious Aston Martin. Oh, it was flashy. But you know what flashy gets you? Lots and lots of ass.

**Okay, so Edward isn't a total doucher, but he clearly has some issues with respecting women as more than a piece of ass. I couldn't quite bring myself to write him as the huge asshole I had initially envisioned. Is he too boring? Do I need to up the jerk factor a little bit to make him more interesting?**

**Next chapter won't be up quite as fast, but give me two weeks and I'll make sure the chapters get longer. Next go around: Bella makes her way to Forks and Seattle and gets settled in at the law firm. Which means some one-on-one E&B.**

**Smell you later! -PT**


End file.
